The History of Koada'Dal (House Item)
}} Book Text Through my own experiences, I have gained knowledge and insight into the Koada'Dal. Each part of this history tome can only be completed in its own time. Story 1 We are the First Children of Tunare, the mother of the elves and all that is beautiful in the world. Long Ages ago, she walked through the woods and admired a glint of light dancing on the edge of her silken gown. She touched the light and spoke to it and the Koada'Dal were born. It is not surprising that the others have long been jealous of our place in her heart. It must be difficult to realize that one's own mother has a clear favorite. Still, we endeavor to work with the ones that came later, no matter what their issue. Jealousy caused the twisting of the Teir'Dal, those pitiful straw-haired children of the dark who mock and challenge us. They claim lineage to our first royals, in a sad attempt to legitimize their claims to elven blood. They are truly pathetic. The Feir'Dal fawn over us, jumping to do our bidding. And yet, they manage to fumble all to which they set their hands, and then come begging us for assistance to make things right. Yes, it is sometimes difficult to be First. Through time, we have built many cities of great beauty and grace, which only incited the lesser beings of Norrath to further jealousy. They assaulted us, able only to tear down that which they are unable to produce themselves. One finds that our history is filled with such accounts, of the lesser beings taking out their rage and frustration upon the Koada'Dal. And, of course, when someone who believes in good is attacked, they call first upon us to rally to their cause. The pattern becomes a bore after a while. Though many have attempted to strike us down, it is the accursed Teir'Dal that are simply too idiotic to realize they can never win. During the War of Fay, these cretins allied themselves with numerous unspeakable beings to attempt the destruction of Felwithe. Story 2 Not surprisingly, the Teir'Dal fought without honor or plan. Those who fight honorably are sometimes caught off-guard by treachery. The wretched refuse of Neriak managed somehow to enter Felwithe and they slew our king, Tearis Thex. They took this as their victory and cried aloud in triumph, only to be slain themselves. Our king deserved an honorable death, not one through a barbaric act. Of course, honor is not something that is within the grasp of their simple minds. Tunare did not abandon her First Children. She gave us insight into the ways of the Teir'Dal and we were able to rout them. Naturally, they had left their rear unguarded, no doubt expecting reinforcements. Instead they were abandoned by their own leaders; such is their way. Through the Age of War, we sent assistance to the forces defending Tunaria, though the humans called it "Antonica." That an upstart race of the barbarians should remove the name of Tunare and replace it with the name of another human fills us with such annoyance. In the end, Tunare alone sent help to her First Children while the other gods remained silent. While she did not appear directly to us, we could feel her guidance flowing through our veins. Faith such as ours is always rewarded. Story 3 The Battle of Defiance ended and many of us remained near Qeynos to direct the repairs necessary. Qeynos has never been a beautiful city, like Felwithe, but for the work of human-kind, it is tolerable. Our aim was to inject some grace into its stark design. We received the Word of the Tranquil in our dreams. It is said that very few others received the Word directly, but it is obviously no surprise that the majority of Tunare's First Children were visited directly. The Word was troubling, however. Troubling, for it conveyed that we should seek refuge in the cities of men. The cities of men, not Felwithe! It was as though our faith was being tested. Would we heed the Word or would we remain at Felwithe? Some of us chose to remain in Qeynos rather than return to Felwithe immediately to retrieve our art and treasured heirlooms. Alas! We did not know that the doom foreshadowed in the Word would follow it so quickly! When the Rending was over, the shape of the lands was forever changed and the seas impossible to cross. And for once, Tunare was unable to guide us home, though we could sense her sympathy for our loss. Were the gods punishing the others for their war-like ways? Many scholars believe this is the case, for they lost faith in their creators and set out to destroy one another. It was through their mischief that Luclin shattered, though we know not how. We are the First Children and continue to keep watch over the rest of the world on Tunare's behalf. The task is difficult and our charges do not appreciate our assistance. Still, we do what we must for we understand the responsibility of being First.